


Sunshine, Rain, And Snow

by taegyungie



Series: You Don't Have To Rush [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's literally nothing but fluff, nothing but disgusting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegyungie/pseuds/taegyungie
Summary: Yixing is more than happy to spend a rainy day in with his boyfriend.





	Sunshine, Rain, And Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo I decided to turn this into a series. It's all going to be linear pieces of this universe. Just like. Every fic is gonna be like a different progression or monument in their relationship and anyway
> 
> this is so soft and gross it's like i vomited up sugar and this happened. I wanted to keep it G rated for those of you abstaining from reading smut during this ramadan but i'm cool with that because i never write anything family friendly so this was fun i guess
> 
> so yeah enjoy! thank u for reading! look forward to the next part of this series whenever i get around to writing it!

It’s evident, palpable, the disappointment in Baekhyun’s expression when he rolls over first thing in the morning to hear the sound of rain beating against the window. Yixing sighs for him, knowing he was greatly looking forward to today, the only Saturday the both of them were free for the whole day. They were supposed to drive to Baekhyun’s parents, pick up Mongryong, Baekhyun's family’s dog, take him to the beach, the park, anywhere that wasn't either of their no-pets-allowed apartments. 

 

Yixing scoots in closer to Baekhyun, wraps an arm around his waist while the youngest of the two lays on his back, his head turned toward the window, sadly watching the heavy downpour. Yixing snuggles tighter, content with a rainy day in. Their schedules have been so busy, lately, it’s nice to have a day to each other.

 

Baekhyun, however, is effectively bummed. “Today was important,” Baekhyun says, quietly. “We’ve been dating for over three months, now, and you still haven't met him.”

 

Yixing laughs, softly, turning to press a kiss to Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I’m sure we’ll find another time, soon.”

 

“Yeah,” Baek says with a sigh. Then he turns to Yixing, gentle smile on his lips and in his eyes. “But, now we can lay in bed all day.”

 

“Nuh uh,” Yixing says, detangling himself from Baekhyun’s limbs, despite the latter's protests. “I’m gonna go shower. Go get comfy on the couch and pick a movie or something. We can order something for breakfast.” 

 

He plants a brief kiss against Baekhyun’s lips, stomach twisting at the other boy’s small hum. The floor is cool against the soles of his feet, but it isn't cool in his apartment, the August air, despite the rain, keeping everything soaking in heat. He hums to himself as he strips, brushes his teeth. He smiles at Baekhyun’s toothbrush in the holder, Baekhyun’s towel on the rod, pieces of Baekhyun everywhere. They spend more time at Yixing’s apartment than Baekhyun’s, as it’s more spacious, better fit for two people than Baekhyun’s modest studio. Best-selling author Yixing does make a little more than number-crunching Baekhyun, respectively. 

 

His shower is brief, and he’s soon dressed in the softest, most comfortable clothing he can find, his hair still damp, as he wanders into the living area. Baek isn't on the couch, and Yixing frowns for a second, before seeing him curled up on the floor, right in front of the floor-to-ceiling window, and Yixing smiles fondly to himself. That spot, by the window, where the sun usually cascades in and warms a little square in the carpet, with a great view of the city below. That spot, where Yixing will more often than not, find Baekhyun curled up, napping like a puppy on the patch of sunlight on the floor. And even with the rain clouding any sunlight, Baekhyun still found his way there, cocooned in a blanket, dozing off. 

 

Baek still hasn't noticed him, so Yixing takes it upon himself to gather up all the couch cushions, all the blankets and pillows from his bed, the throw blankets from over the back of the couch. “Scooch,” he says, tapping Baekhyun with his foot, blankets and cushions all tucked under his arms. Baekhyun blinks tired eyes open, catches on, smiles giddily, rolls out of the way. They work together to pile all the pillows and blankets together to make a cozy little nest right before the window, and even though Yixing got plenty of sleep the night before, he can't deny how much he’d love to curl up and nap.

 

With a smile, Baekhyun drags Yixing down into the nest by his wrist. “I already ordered breakfast,” he says, voice quiet, like he’ll disturb the rain if he doesn't whisper. Yixing just kisses him in response, warm, fuzzy, happy.

 

It’s way too comfortable, surreal even, burrowed in a pile of blankets, hugging Baekhyun to his chest, listening to the rain as it patters against the window. He groans when his buzzer sounds, announcing the arrival of their food, and he has to extract himself from the warmth he and Baekhyun had built together. 

 

“It’s already paid for,” Baekhyun murmurs.

 

“You didn't have to do that,” Yixing says, padding across his apartment toward the door. 

 

“I didn't.” The smile is audible around Baekhyun's words. “Your credit card information was still in my phone from the last time we ordered.”

 

Yixing rolls his eyes - but continues smiling - at Baekhyun’s shamelessness as he answers the door and takes the food. The pair of them liven up after that, sitting close, feeding each other omelette and jeon, giggling about nothing in particular. 

 

“How’s your novel coming along?” Baekhyun asks, picking at the last of his omelette, as if he's debating whether he's hungry enough to finish it off. “I feel like you spend all your time holed up in your study.”

 

Yixing smiles somewhat sadly. He feels like that, too. “It’s coming along well. I’ve been busy rewriting a character.”

 

Baekhyun doesn't know much about writing, or novels, or anything like that in general. He can barely even read Yixing’s work, as it’s all in Chinese. But Yixing appreciates how Baekhyun does his best to be interested, make him feel important. Yixing is a little bit crazy about him. 

 

“Why are you doing that?” Baekhyun asks, deciding he is hungry enough, and shoving the rest of his omelette into his mouth. His cheeks puff out and Yixing giggles, poking at one with a finger. 

 

“The character was boring before. Uninspired,” Yixing says with a shrug. Then, he bites his lip. “But I’ve recently stumbled upon some… inspiration. So now I’m making the character a bit more lively.”

 

Baekhyun cocks his head to the side, studying Yixing with sparkling eyes. “Some  _ inspiration,  _ you say?”

 

Yixing hums, smiling around a mouthful of breakfast. “Perhaps I’ll get this one published in Korean, too. So you can read yourself in my story.”

 

It takes a couple of blinks, but Baekhyun catches on, surprise contorting his features. Yixing can't help but laugh, he’s so cute, and he gently pulls Baekhyun in for a kiss before he gets up to put their containers in the trash. When he returns, Baekhyun is still blushing, eyes impossibly bright, curling his way closer to the window. 

 

Yixing lays there in their nest of pillows and blankets and warmth, watching Baekhyun as he watches the rain with attentive eyes. Baekhyun’s eyes get wide when he’s focussed, his mouth downturns when he’s deep in thought. Absentmindedly, Yixing reaches out, dipping the tips of his fingers under the hem of Baekhyun’s shirt and caressing warm skin. 

 

“You know,” Baek says, in that distracted, distant voice he uses when he’s about to say something that will no doubt drive Yixing wild with affection. “If we were precipitation, you'd be snow and I’d be rain.”

 

“What?” Yixing giggles, curious.

 

Baekhyun smiles over his shoulder at him, before turning back to the window. He hugs his knees to his chest, watching as the rain beats endlessly against the glass. It’s soothing, hypnotizing, a comforting source of white noise, and for a second Yixing forgets what they were talking about. 

 

“The rain is loud and aggressive,” Baekhyun says. “The rain makes its presence known.”

 

Yixing hums. “It also saturates everything, makes every colour that much brighter.” He can roll with this, comparing Baekhyun to rain. “And the puddles on the streets reflect all the city lights, illuminates every surface.”

 

“Yixing.”

 

“It makes flowers grow.”

 

Baekhyun giggles, twisting around to smack Yixing in the chest. “Enough.” Yixing just laughs, amused, while Baekhyun turns back to the window, back to his thoughts. 

 

Yixing asks, “and what about the snow?”

 

Baekhyun hums a moment, a tad dreamily. “Snow is gentle. It falls from impossibly high but doesn't make a noise when it hits the earth.”

 

Yixing can't stop the smile the spreads across his lips. Baek turns around, smiling cheekily at him. He continues, “Snow immediately melts when it touches skin,” before bringing his hands to Yixing’s face, cupping his jaw. Yixing, effectively, melts. “And it sparkles in sunlight.”

 

“You’re being remarkably soft, this morning.” 

 

“Hmm,” Baekhyun says, curling in closer, tangling his legs with Yixing’s. “I don't think you mind at all.”

 

He isn't wrong, not in the least bit. And Yixing sighs, smiles, pressing his lips to Baekhyun’s. They kiss like that for a while, tender, gentle. Not in a rush. Not intending to do anything more. Just kissing to kiss and kissing to be kissed. 

 

“Hey,” Yixing says, deciding now is as good a time as any, “I love you.”

 

Baekhyun gasps, so quiet, Yixing probably wouldn't have heard it if they weren't so close. But, quickly, Baekhyun is recovering, his cheeky, mischievous smile illuminating his pretty face. 

 

“Well  _ now  _ you say it,” he teases. “Took you long enough.”

 

Yixing rolls his eyes, kisses the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth. “Oh, and what, you couldn't say it yourself?”

 

Baek chuckles, curls his fingers in the hair at the nape of Yixing’s neck. “Maybe I just wanted to hear it from you.” He pulls back, looking at Yixing with all intensity. A warm, sweet, breathtaking smile showcases his teeth. “I love you, too.”

 

The rain is loud, but Yixing’s heartbeat is louder. He’s warm, possibly from the warmth of summer, or Baekhyun’s skin, but he thinks it's coming from somewhere within him. He’s happy, so happy, unable to push the thoughts that all of this might be too good to be true. But he accepts it as it is, as it’s already physically in his arms. 

 

“I’m glad it rained today,” he says. 

 

Baekhyun scoffs in distaste. “If Mongryong doesn't like you I’m taking it all back.”

 

“Whatever, Baekhyun,” Yixing chuckles incredulously, connecting his mouth to his boyfriend's once more. “Whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: bbhsteeth  
> tumblr: taetaeofficial


End file.
